


Home

by Chlexcer



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, absolutely self indungent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlexcer/pseuds/Chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun thinks it's a shame that she hasn't gotten to spend as much time with Byulyi as she would like. Byulyi thinks it's a shame Yongsun is as tired as she is when they get the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is 120% self-indulgent. I will eat my shoe if these two are not in a relationship lol ~~though i'm kind of low-key wishing they aren't because I love Moon Byulyi more than I have ever loved anything or anyone before~~  
>  So, anyway! I hope you enjoy this pretty-much-plotless fluffy thing. The lack of Mamamoo fics is unsettling and even if this is pretty much.... nothing.... I hope I'm contributing in a way.

The dorm was unusually quiet when Yongsun arrived. But then again, she almost never got home so late at night. It was even rarer that she was coming back home all by herself. 

It was a couple hours past midnight when the producers of the new soundtrack song she had gotten hired to sing for let her go. She hadn’t had the guts to look at the time after leaving the studio because that would lead to counting the hours of sleep she had left, and _that_ would lead to stressing over the fact that she would have to run on coffee and Red Bull yet another day –something both her dermatologist and her nutritionist had warned her against.

The door barely made a sound when she opened and closed it, but she still cringed as she shut the door, afraid of disturbing the silence. The hallway light was still on, something she was thankful for as she kicked off her shoes. She knew the girls had left it on for when she came home.

Instead of going straight to bed like she had sworn to herself she would do after yawning for the nth time at the studio, she went to the small kitchen to see if she could fetch something to eat. An apple, maybe, or an orange –just something to get her rumbling stomach to shut up so she wouldn’t have trouble falling asleep.

It was a bad idea.

Out of routine she opened the pantry and her mouth nearly watered at the sight of packet _jajjangmyeon_. Her stomach growled, and perhaps in another situation she would’ve been embarrassed of the fact that she was physically craving the taste of instant packet food. However, after hours of singing her lungs out to another generic ballad for another generic drama, after not having eaten anything since lunch, and at an ungodly hour of the night, she thought fuck it.

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she looked around for a small pot where she could prepare the noodles, though she couldn’t help but hum and mumble the lyrics of the song she had been singing all night long as she worked. 

She had just poured the content of the packet into the pot with boiling water when a pair of arms wrapped around her and a warm, warm body pressed against her back.

“Holy shit—!” Yongsun barely managed to stop herself from jumping at the surprise, though she couldn’t stop the curse from spilling from her lips as her girlfriend pulled her into a hug. She brought a hand to her chest to get her heart to calm down after the shock. “Jesus, Byul— I thought you were sleeping!”

The slightly taller girl hid her face against her girlfriend’s neck, and Yongsun knew she was nodding when she felt the tip of her nose rubbing against her skin. “I kinda still am, honestly.”

Yongsun sighed, but she couldn’t deny that the feeling of Byulyi’s arms wrapped around her and of her warm body pressing up against her in a tight hug was just as –if not more— healing than the prospect of a delicious, unbalanced meal in the middle of the night. She leaned into the hug and relaxed against her girlfriend. “You’re standing here so you’re obviously more awake than asleep. Did I wake you? I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my intention…”

Byulyi shook her head, or at least that’s what Yongsun thought she did since she felt the younger girl’s nose rubbing horizontally against her neck. Her eyelids fluttered at the feeling and for a moment she felt like she wouldn’t mind falling asleep right then and there in Byulyi’s arms.

“It’s fine, _ye-ba_.” Byulyi pulled a strand of long brown hair away from Yongsun’s face, her soft fingertips gently caressing the older girl’s face and grazing the tip of her ear before she leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Yongsun nearly melted, both at the silly but cute pet name and at the delicate gestures that were leaving pure warmth behind, tingling on her skin, buzzing through her nerves, and spreading across her body. “I think that _jajjangmyeon_ is Hyejin’s, though... She won’t be happy if you eat it…”

Byulyi rested her head on Yongsun’s shoulder, her arms secured around the leader’s waist. Yongsun snorted, regaining her senses and remembering that she was supposed to be cooking herself a meal only after Byulyi mentioned the noodles. “It could be the president’s _jajjangmyeon_ for all I care right now…” She clicked her tongue, “and besides, we can always buy some more tomorrow, or whenever...”

Yongsun trailed off and her eyelids fluttered when Byulyi pressed another kiss to her cheek. When she heard the younger girl chuckle she smiled.

“You sound like you had a rough day,” Byulyi said, and even if her voice was still thick with sleep she didn’t stop pressing kisses to the older girl’s cheek and jaw. Perhaps a little bit impulsively, Yongsun turned off the stove so she could focus on her girlfriend instead.

“Yeah...”, Yongsun said, tilting her head to the side to give Byulyi more space. “The kind that makes me wish I was the rapper of the group. Rappers are cool and they get cool songs. Not generic ballads for generic dramas...”

“Aw, I didn’t know you thought I was cool, Yong. I’m flattered,” the younger said, a smirk obvious even in her voice as she moved to place her hands over Yongsun’s hips to get the elder to turn around and face her. Yongsun rolled her eyes but she still brought her hands to the back of Byulyi’s neck. The younger spoke again once they were face to face. “Also. I’m sorry I scared you... Kind of, at least. It was cute.”

She looked at Byulyi’s face, her skin seeming slightly paler under the artificial white light of the kitchen. She wasn’t wearing a hint of make-up and her blond hair was pulled up in a messed-up ponytail, but Yongsun thought she looked just as beautiful –if not more— than she did when she was stage-ready. She tangled her fingers between the looser strands of hair that Byulyi hadn’t quite managed to capture in her ponytail as she put on her best pout for her girlfriend.

“It was not cute. I could’ve burnt myself with the hot water and what would you have done then, huh?” She tried to look and sound at least a little bit severe, but it was hard when Byulyi looked at her like that, with a dumb smile and dumb eyes, and when the younger girl’s fingers traced little circles on her hips.

“Kiss it better, of course.” Byulyi said with a fond smile like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Yongsun tugged on her hair in retaliation. The younger girl hissed and chuckled simultaneously, and her eyes crinkled in a way that was so cute and pretty, Yongsun couldn’t really resist. She left her hair alone and she smoothed her hands over Byulyi’s back instead. 

“You’re a loser,” Yongsun said, though she was smiling. She could almost feel the tiredness in her body disappear as it was replaced with something else; something warm, sweet, and mellow. Something she only felt when Byulyi was around or in her mind. She held Byulyi’s head steady as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I only forgive you for scaring me because I woke you up before. We’re even.”

Byulyi hummed, not really pulling away after the kiss and speaking softly against Yongsun’s lips instead. “I missed you.”

Yongsun’s heart skipped a beat and she grinned. “But we were together all morning!”

Byulyi shrugged, and she tilted her head a little to rub her nose against Yongsun’s in an eskimo kiss. “So? I started missing you after that.”

A soft chuckle left Yongsun’s lips and gusted against Byulyi’s lips, and Yongsun only realized she had closed her eyes because she opened them when she felt Byulyi’s tongue softly brushing against her lips by accident, sending sparks flying across her nervous system. She saw that the younger girl’s eyes were still closed, her cute lips slightly ajar, and she brought one of her hands from Byulyi’s upper back to her face. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend leaning into the touch, very much like a kitten. “I missed you too…”

Byulyi grinned against her lips before she leaned in to capture them in a kiss. A kiss longer and more demanding than the peck Yongsun had given her a few moments ago and one that the elder was happy to return, her hands cupping the sides of Byulyi’s face as her girlfriend pressed her gently against the stove.

It had been a while since the two had gotten to spend time together by themselves – with how tight their schedules were on a regular basis, the comeback they were already preparing for on top of it, and the constant presence of the two younger girls of their group (not that they didn’t like to have them around –they truly loved Wheein and Hyejin and it was a blast to have them around, but sometimes they could use a little time for themselves) they hadn’t gotten any alone time in more than a week.

Which was a shame in Yongsun’s opinion. The way Byulyi kissed her, capturing her lips between hers and licking into her mouth, slipping her hands beneath her shirt so she could touch her skin and dig her fingers into her hips, was making her head spin. She sighed into the rapper’s mouth, which tasted a little bit like mouthwash and a lot like something Yongsun had never been able to name; something that was uniquely Byulyi.

They kissed for what felt like hours, but when Byulyi slipped one of her legs between Yongsun’s and the elder felt one of Byulyi’s hands approaching her chest, she pressed a hand to the younger girl’s sternum, gently pushing her away. She was breathless and she felt like her cheeks were on fire when she spoke. “Byul, no— I’m tired…” 

Yongsun opened her eyes just in time to see Byulyi’s disappointed pout. Her girlfriend’s cheeks were also flushed, which made her look extremely beautiful despite the ugly artificial light, and the way her eyebrows curved and showed her disappointment was almost funny. Byulyi didn’t insist and she drew her leg away once again. “Sorry – I got a bit carried away.”

Yongsun smiled softly as she stroked the sides of her fingers against Byulyi’s cheek in a gentle gesture. “It’s okay. I’m just super tired… And it’s so late… But soon. I promise.”

The older girl was a little startled when Byulyi took her hand in hers and intertwined their pinky fingers. She only looked one part disappointed and two parts amused. “Promise.”

Byulyi gave her one last peck before finally letting her go, though she stayed close behind, her cheek pressed against Yongsun’s shoulder as the leader turned around to tend to her forgotten noodles. She sighed at the realization that she had lost all her appetite.

“Aren’t you going to eat, _ye-ba_?” Byulyi asked. Her voice seemed a thousand times more awake than it had sounded moments after she had surprised Yongsun with a hug.

Yongsun’s nose wrinkled at the thought of eating, but the idea of throwing food away wasn’t appealing either. “I don’t think so…”

Byulyi snorted. “Hyejin will be genuinely pissed.”

“Shut up, it’s your fault you got me distracted,” Yongsun huffed as she threw the soaked yet still somewhat raw block of noodles away. 

Byulyi helped her clean up the rest of the things she hadn’t gotten the chance to use, but she didn’t miss the chance to give Yongsun’s butt a squeeze through her jeans when the elder cleaned the barely dirty pot. “But it’s your fault you’re easily distracted; don’t you think?”

Yongsun tried to put on her best mock-surprised expression at the younger’s gesture, but in the end she only laughed, which caused Byulyi to laugh along with her. “Shut up, I hate you.”

The younger girl was smiling when she replied, her voice a little bit softer.

“I love you too.”


End file.
